Living in a Rut
by Kennygirlgreen
Summary: Rated M, Rut-One-Shot! Omega!verse. Warning; Mindless smut. Sherlock is in the middle of a Rut with no Omega to help him and the situation is getting, sticky.


The Rut, it happened twice a year to all Alphas over the age of 16 until the ripe old age of death. Sherlock hated it, it forced him to give into his most primal instincts and it drove him crazy without an Omega to mount and fuck.

So what was he doing to keep his Rut under control?

The detective was currently grinding his cock against the doorframe to the bedroom. He was completely naked, one hand bracing the door frame behind him with the other held onto the wood above him as he pumped himself furiously against the already slick wood. This would be his third time cuming here. But he couldn't stop.

Sherlock let out a furious snarl as the waves of orgasm rode him out again, coating the wood and his chest for a third time as he sank his teeth into the wood imagining it was John he had just knotted, but it was far from enough to sate him.

Ruts were known to drive Alphas crazy with instinct. Already Sherlock had his hands around his dick taking long strokes up and down the length as he looked for a new place to mark. For some reason all Alpha's had a base desire to mark their territory, during ruts this usually meant to fuck their Omega's, but seeing as Sherlock was lacking one at such a time his instincts told him to mark everything he felt like was his, so everything in 221B.

John. Sherlock bucked into his hips and stumbled further into the omega's room. John, Omega; his Omega, he moaned and reached out to touch the bedspread. The scent filled his nose like fire and his primal instincts took over again as he fell to his knees at the corner of the mattress and started to rub his knot against the corner of the bed like a teenager experiencing his first Rut.

He knew how he must have looked, on his knees rutting against a mattress for friction because he was going crazy just waiting. He wasn't proud of himself.

As it became clear the bed wasn't enough, the Alpha got to his feet and grabbed his cock once more as he looked around for something to fuck.

He'd already fucked the door frame, three times. He'd fucked himself through all of John's dirty laundry and had masturbated for three hours on the shorter man's chair this morning. But nothing was enough, he needed something else, something more.

What did John use for his heats? He wondered looking around. The mere thought of John's heat made the knot in Sherlock's cock throb; he whimpered as he pumped furiously needing the orgasm it promised. But he knew he couldn't knot without an Omega. His Omega.

He searched for all of nine minutes with one hand until he came to the bottom drawer of John's dresser. A long blue dildo lay in a small box next to condoms and other toys. He could almost feel the way his pupils blew wide as he picked up the soft item, what happened next was out of his control.

In one fluid motion Sherlock took the silicon toy into his mouth, licking and tasting the scent the Omega had left on it from his last use. It was almost as good as sucking John's cock himself, like he did in the shower. As he gagged on the toy he imagined it was John fucking his mouth, he imagined the spit in his mouth was John's cum from a previous orgasm and he wondered if he could get John to fuck his mouth hard enough to make his balls slap Sherlock's chin.

He removed the dildo from his mouth and placed it in his other hand, moving it against his cock; moaning at the sensations on his abused dick.

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock dropped the toy as the downstairs door opened, his prize had arrived. John had been gone all month taking care of his sister and getting her settled into at rehab. He got to his feet and ran down the stairs to find John, already naked at the door.

He had his feet braced wide and his hands against the door. "Come on Sherlock, I know you've been waiting." He said smiling, swaying his hips back and forth. "I could smell you from the street, Mrs. Hudson left a note on her door saying she'd gone to visit her sister for the night."

He lunged forward and shoved John against the door, practically sobbing with relief. Unable to get himself under control to use his basic motor functions. The detective ended up humping John's ass for a few quick seconds before he came for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"John" he moaned reaching down to find his lovers hole. "Where have you been?" he asked feeling himself harden as a mixture of his cum and the Omega's slick dripped down his hands as he prepared John.

"Late train" he moaned pushing his hips back. "I'm sorry, I know you were waiting for me. I hope it wasn't to, hard." He said grinning.

Sherlock ignored his jab and quickly added another finger as his other hand pumped his length. "Your entire room is covered in my cum and I expect you to be licking it off the door frame when I'm through with you." He snapped his hips forward and in one movement buried himself completely in John.

The Omega dropped his head back onto Sherlock's shoulder in a silent moan and the Alpha smiled licking his neck. "Or maybe I'll just fuck you against the door frame while you clean it up."

"Or maybe I'll let your Rut end like it did last time, you remember that?" John asked pulling away from Sherlock.

Sherlock snarled and pushed his hips forward to remain lodged in John's hole.

"I remember coming home." John whispered as Sherlock continued to fuck him against the door. "You were covered in your own cum because you couldn't wait, you writhed and moaned for me to touch you; too exhausted to get up and fuck me properly. And when I came down on you, you screamed."

Sherlock moaned in John's ear as his knot grew in his Omega's hole. After a few more thrusts they both let out a sharp cry as Sherlock filled him with his seed until they leaned against the door limp and spent.

"Have you eaten?" John asked turning his head to kiss Sherlock's cheek.

"Mmmm" he shook his head.

"Go take a shower, I'll make you something small."

Sherlock pulled out of him gently and placed a loving kiss on his Omega's lips, always taking care of him even when his mind was overrun with hormones during the Rut.

"I love you" he said giving John another kiss

"I love you too."


End file.
